


Bright and Beautiful

by Urt_the_Assistant



Series: Valentine's Day Goalie Fics [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Ten Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urt_the_Assistant/pseuds/Urt_the_Assistant
Summary: Five things Freddie loves about Mitch, and five things Mitch loves about Freddie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self indulgent, wow. Anyway, I just couldn't stop thinking about these two and their relationship, so this happened! There are some mistakes, but oh well. Thanks to Sky for looking this over and letting me freak out about it. Hope you all like it!

Freddie has always been in love with Mitch’s smile. Even when they first met, the first thing that he noticed about the kid was his enthusiastic, genuine grin.

Whenever they won, he loved when Mitch skated up to him, smiling from ear to ear, still feeling the rush of the game. No matter the circumstances, it never failed to give him butterflies in his stomach.

But, he loved it most when it was just the two of them snuggled up together, Freddie’s strong arms wrapped around Mitch’s slender torso, and Mitch would be calmly dozing, a content, relaxed smile spread across his face. 

It was those moments that Freddie knew he was truly in love.

 

Mitch loves Freddie’s eyes. There’s just something about his deep, dark eyes that drives Mitch crazy.

Because Freddie’s a quiet person, Mitch has noticed that most of his emotion is held in his eyes. It’ll be after a loss, and he’ll look and act basically neutral, but his eyebrows will be furrowed ever-so-slightly in anger. Sometimes guys on the team claim Freddie to be boring or robotic, but Mitch is always quick to defend him.

And Mitch won’t admit it, but he especially loves Freddie’s eyes when they’re both undressed in bed, his pupils dilated as he surveys Mitch’s lean body. They’ll be lying in the afterglow of pleasure, bodies warm and pressed close, and Mitch can never help but stare at Freddie’s gorgeous, tired eyes that are always full of love and admiration.

 

Freddie loves Mitch’s body. Whether it be on the ice, hanging out with their friends, or in bed together, Freddie always expresses his appreciation for Mitch’s slender form.

They’ll be in the middle of practice and Mitch will skate past the crease, and Freddie’s eyes will immediately be locked onto him. Mitch’s ass, shoulders, legs, anything. Watching his athletic form on the ice always managed to turn Freddie on, much to his chagrin.

Sometimes after a win, the team will go out to celebrate, rookies and all. The vets all make sure that the younger boys don’t drink, but sometimes they’ll sneak a sip or two of their other teammates’ drinks. Though, Freddie’s never been a huge fan of getting drunk, or bars in general, despite Denmark’s large culture of alcohol consumption. So, most of these nights, Freddie and Mitch would sit alone, Freddie’s arm wrapped around Mitch’s waist. Sometimes if no one was paying attention, Freddie would pull Mitch close, pressing soft, shy kisses down the back of his neck, occasionally nipping at the skin around his shoulders. Freddie would whisper to Mitch about how perfect his body was, how he loved his small, yet broad shoulders, how his favorite thing was Mitch’s beautiful pale thighs, and how lucky he was that Mitch was his and his only.

Almost immediately, Mitch would turn bright red, and come up with an excuse for the both of them to leave.

They’d get home, and almost instantly, Mitch would rush them to the bedroom, holding onto Freddie’s wrist. Mitch would kiss Freddie, and they’d strip each other of their clothing. Freddie, being the bashful goalie that he is, would be gentle, running his hands along Mitch’s sides, down to his thighs, relishing the sight of Mitch’s beautiful nude body splayed out before him.

Soon after they’ve made love, Mitch would curl himself into Freddie’s strong form. Freddie would nuzzle the top of Mitch’s head, pressing kisses into his hair while whispering sweet nothings. Freddie would feel safe and secure with Mitch’s small body warm and close, and they’d peacefully fall asleep in eachother’s arms.

 

Mitch loves Freddie’s size. He loved watching Freddie in goal, his tall features spread outward, making himself look even bigger than he truly is.

Mitch loved the feeling of being practically overpowered by Freddie’s size. He loved the way that Freddie towered over him as they made out, hands slipping up Freddie’s shirt and feeling his gorgeous abs. Or whenever they’d switch roles and Freddie would ride him, his thick thighs carefully straddling Mitch’s small hips.

But, overall, Mitch most appreciated Freddie’s size whenever they cuddled. Mitch was just small enough for his head to go directly under Freddie’s chin, and he loved pressing himself close to Freddie’s chest, listening to his heartbeat contently. With Freddie’s strong arms wrapped around him, Mitch felt safe and at home, never wanting to leave.

 

Freddie loves Mitch’s kindness. He’s never rude to his teammates, aside from the occasional chirping. Freddie especially loves the way that Mitch’s eyes light up as he compliments his team, full of passion and pride. He’s genuine about everything he says, and Freddie adores that.

He doesn’t realize how much he loves this side of Mitch until he sees him around kids. He’s gentle, patient, and caring. As Freddie watches Mitch with a group of very young fans, all under the age of six, Freddie realizes that one day, they might be able to start a small, happy family of their own.

 

Mitch loves Freddie’s softness. Freddie may be big, but he’s gentle all the same. The announcers don’t lie when they say that Freddie’s got soft hands- Mitch knows this more than anyone. He’s noticed that whenever Freddie’s in the crease, he’s more calm than ever. Focused, with smooth, swift movements, blocking the puck with gorgeous precision. Mitch believes that Freddie is most comfortable when he’s protecting the net; acting as an unwavering, solid but soft brick wall.

Even outside of hockey, Freddie’s soft. When things get intimate between him and Mitch, he’s always extremely careful, making sure not to hurt Mitch or make him feel uncomfortable. Even when they’re simply just cuddling, he holds Mitch close, but cautiously. Mitch isn’t fragile, don’t get him wrong, but he finds Freddie’s calm, relaxed demeanor comforting and lovable. 

 

Freddie loves Mitch’s hands. His beautiful, talented, goal scoring hands that are a little too coarse for someone his age. Freddie loves running his fingers along Mitch’s callused palms, rough from several years of growing, learning, and practicing.

Freddie especially loves feeling Mitch’s hands on his body. Gripping his shoulders, sliding down his hips, softly trailing his abs. Mitch knows exactly where to touch to get all the right reactions out of Freddie, to get him trembling, swearing in Danish, begging for more.

It was these hands that brought them together. Mitch’s talent is centered around his hands, and without that talent, Freddie wouldn’t have met Mitch, and he sure as hell wouldn’t be as happy as he is now.

 

Mitch loves Freddie’s hair.

He loves running his fingers through it, tugging on it as they kiss, drawing small, low moans out of Freddie. Loves stroking it as they doze off, the softness being the last thing he feels before he drifts to sleep.  
Mitch loves the ends of practices and games when Freddie’s hair is unruly, curling outward in every direction, damp with sweat- evidence of his hard work.

But, Mitch practically swoons whenever Freddie does his hair nice. Combed up and perfect, fiery red and beautiful. Professional. Mature. Mitch surprises himself everytime he sees Freddie with his hair done up and dressed in a suit, for he always ends up very flustered and very turned on.

 

Freddie loves Mitch’s voice. He’ll be honest, he wasn’t expecting Mitch to have such a deep, hot voice. He loves listening to him ramble on about anything and everything, as long as he gets to hear Mitch’s voice.

Though, Freddie didn’t expect to be so turned on by the loud, high-pitched moans that he drew out of Mitch during the first time they went anywhere past kissing. He remembers it clearly; kissing Mitch, tongue darting out to catch his lower lip. Mitch moaning ever so slightly and surprising Freddie. Kissing along Mitch’s jaw and down his neck, drawing sharp gasps from him. Sucking a bruise into his collarbone, Mitch crying out in pleasure. The noises going straight to Freddie’s crotch. Eventually, one thing led to another, and pretty soon, Freddie had Mitch screaming his name. For Freddie to know that he did that, the HE caused Mitch Marner to moan with so much emotion and lust, made him feel proud to an extent that words couldn’t even comprehend.

 

Mitch loves Freddie’s warmth. Despite them both playing a sport that takes place on ice, Freddie was the warmest person that Mitch knew, literally and figuratively. 

During the cold winter months when the heater barely did anything and a pile of blankets couldn’t even keep them warm, they ended up staying cuddled up together 24/7. Mitch would throw his legs over Freddie’s thighs, with his arms around Freddie’s waist. Freddie would hold Mitch close and snug, with Mitch’s face buried into his neck. So, Mitch was always crazy about cuddling Freddie due to the fact that because of his size, he was basically a big, warm, ginger teddy bear. 

Aside from body temperature, Freddie had one of the warmest hearts out of anyone on the team. He was polite and courteous to everyone he met, and he never down-talked anyone. Sure he was quiet, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel. He loves his new teammates on the Maple Leafs, and he promised himself that he’d never let them down.

And, he loves Mitch. He vowed to do anything he could to make sure that Mitch was happy and that they stayed together for as long as they possibly could. So, he’s got a warm heart for anyone and everyone.

And Mitch has never been so in love in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, etc. are much appreciated. Find me on tumblr at gay-4-goalies for more hockey stuff.


End file.
